1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly relates to a metal hand tool and a method to manufacture the metal hand tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal hand tools such as socket bits, wrenches, ratchet wrenches and screwdrivers are used frequently in our lives. A mark with drawings or words is manufactured on the metal hand tool to show the trademark and the standards of the metal hand tool.
In the past, there were two conventional methods for manufacturing the mark on the metal hand tool comprising forming a salient or an indent as the mark when casting the metal hand tool, and then electroplating the metal hand tool with an electroplate layer. However, the metal hand tool is electroplated with the same color, and this cannot let users see the mark obviously and clearly.
The second method for manufacturing the mark on the metal hand tool comprises electroplating the metal hand tool after casting the metal hand tool, and then printing a layer with multiple colors on the metal hand tool to function as the mark. This method can let users see the mark obviously and clearly. However, the printing layer cannot be mounted securely around the electroplate layer and this may make the printing layer falling from the metal hand tool. In addition, the printing layer may fall off when rubbing the metal hand tool.
Therefore, the present invention provides a metal hand tool and a method to manufacture the metal hand tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.